


A Discreet Madness | 最智慧的疯狂

by Lisimo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, On the Run, Post-Season/Series 03, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisimo/pseuds/Lisimo
Summary: 威尔坐起身的时候感觉天旋地转，眼前直冒金星。等眩晕过去之后，威尔抓着输液架，从床上挪下来，蹒跚着朝门口走去。门的另一边，一具男性尸体横在塑料布上，汉尼拔一手拿刀跪在尸体旁。他停下动作抬起眼，顿时僵住了，纹丝不动。过了几秒，威尔才看见他的胸膛重新开始起伏，终于找回了呼吸。





	A Discreet Madness | 最智慧的疯狂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Discreet Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871935) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> A million thanks to the fantastic @emungere for this beautiful and touching piece!

**_爱情是叹息吹起的一阵烟；_**

**_恋人的眼中有它净化了的火星；_ **

**_恋人的眼泪是它激起的波涛。_ **

**_它又是最智慧的疯狂，_ **

**_哽喉的苦味，吃不到嘴的蜜糖。_ **

_——《罗密欧与朱丽叶》（朱生豪 译）_

 

  
  
威尔费了九牛二虎之力才将不省人事的汉尼拔从海里捞起来。他最后一点清晰的记忆是膝下粗粝的石头以及手中攥着汉尼拔湿透毛衣的一角。

现在，他躺在房间里的一张小床上，四周是蓝色的墙壁，刺眼的阳光从沾染水渍的百叶窗缝隙中射进来。威尔仔细回忆，依稀记起几个片段：浑身湿漉漉、血淋淋地站在24小时药店里，拿着枪抢来抗生素；无休无止的夜间行驶，路面上的黄线在他眼前蜿蜒；肩上和脸颊上火辣辣的疼痛；汉尼拔朝他弯下身子，脸色苍白，手指摸索着去探他的脉搏。

他对着天花板眨了几次眼，然后抬手想揉眼睛，结果肩膀疼得他龇牙咧嘴。他换了另一只胳膊，没那么疼，但皮肤上有种奇怪的紧绷感。他瞥了一眼，瞧见手背上的输液针头。坐起身的时候感觉天旋地转，眼前直冒金星。等眩晕过去之后，威尔抓着输液架，从床上挪下来，蹒跚着朝门口走去。

门的另一边，一具男性尸体横在塑料布上，汉尼拔一手拿刀跪在尸体旁。他停下动作抬起眼，顿时僵住了，纹丝不动。过了几秒，威尔才看见他的胸膛重新开始起伏，终于找回了呼吸。

“他干什么了？”威尔问。

“他认出了我。” 

汉尼拔说完之后咬紧牙关，喉头一动，没有说出更多的理由，威尔将他的动作看在眼里。“我们需要离开吗？”威尔问。

“过几小时再走。我倾向于夜里赶路。”

“能把这拔出来吗？”威尔示意手上的输液管，“我想冲个澡。”

汉尼拔扔下刀，快步走过来，双手握住威尔的手。

“看来我昏迷了好一阵子？”威尔说。

“是的。你处理了我的伤口，但忽略了自己的。我不得不说我并不意外。”

威尔看着他把胶带撕开，拔出针头。汉尼拔拇指在针眼轻轻抚摸，没抬头看他：“我醒来的时候在田纳西的一间旅馆里。你躺在地上，不省人事。”

“我似乎有印象，”威尔说，“地毯上是不是有花朵图案？蓝色的大花？”

“我完全没注意地毯。”汉尼拔飞快说道，在针眼上更用力地按了按，然后松开手。“去洗澡。我给你做点吃的。”

威尔一手扶着墙走进浴室。他没法一直站着，于是只得坐在浴缸里，开着花洒搓洗头发。洗完头之他开始查看身上的伤口。

尽管肩上比脸上伤得更重，但似乎恢复得更快。肩膀周围的皮肤有一点发红，但看起来足够干净，伤口缝线很密实。脸上的伤口吓了他一跳。侧脸那道口子比他记忆中大多了，疼痛也倍感剧烈。他嘴里能舔到伤口的味道，也记得之前舌头还能穿过那道口子探出去。现在不行了，好歹愈合了一点，但也不过如此。

他的半张脸都发炎了，红肿疼痛。那道参差不齐的口子令人不忍直视，几乎从眼睛下方一直延伸到嘴唇。他贴近镜子，擦去镜面的雾气，想看得更清楚。

“已经好多了，”汉尼拔说，“之前我担心你保不住那只眼睛。”他正站在浴室门口，递过来一个塑料购物袋，“换洗衣服。”

“得留个大疤了。”威尔说着接过袋子，又陷入沉思。他轻轻摸着缝线四周肿胀的皮肤。

“很有可能。”汉尼拔说，“准备好了就出来。我给你上药。”

汉尼拔离开后威尔翻了翻袋子里的衣服。汉尼拔穿的是脏兮兮的牛仔裤、靴子和印着褪色橄榄球的长袖T恤，威尔拿到的衣服也差不多：牛仔裤，领口和袖口都磨薄了的轻薄格子衬衣。他套上衬衣，敞着前襟，袖子卷到手肘。

汉尼拔正在外面等着他。威尔和他并肩坐在床沿，汉尼拔给他的脸颊和肩膀上药包扎。威尔一手轻轻放在纱布上，想象伤口愈合后的样子。疤痕会发白还是发红？会凸起扭曲还是只有一道隐隐的痕迹？他感觉到伤口拉扯着四周的皮肤，想象那里会随着愈合更加紧绷。伤疤是否会把他的嘴拉扯成一直冷笑的样子？或者让他的眼角耷拉下来？

汉尼拔摸了摸他的手背：“不必担心。”

威尔抬眼，目光从他的嘴唇游弋到平静而有神的眼睛。“我没担心。”他说。

汉尼拔看了他一小会，然后倾身过来，脸贴上威尔完好的那边脸颊，皮肤和胡茬带来一阵温暖的摩擦，只一小会就结束了。汉尼拔站起身的时候垂下眼，然后走出房间。

威尔也摸了摸那边脸颊，慢慢弯下腰，手肘承载膝头，脸埋进手心。汉尼拔的气息经久不散，不是威尔熟悉的须后水味道，闻起来是皮肤、盐分和陌生人的鲜血。

*

那个漫长的下午威尔一直待在卧室里。他不想和客厅那具尸体扯上任何干系。他瘫在被单上，神游天外，半梦半醒，直到百叶窗四周的白光变成昏黄，飘来了饭菜的味道。

快入夜时，汉尼拔用托盘端来了茶和土司，还有威尔非常怀疑是人肉汤面的东西。香味让威尔肚子咕咕叫，垂涎三尺。食人的事早在杀死兰道尔·蒂尔之前就不再困扰他了。他知道这个男人的死不会被白白浪费，内心角落霍布斯的幽魂感到十分满意。

他吃了一口，然后看向正如履薄冰般注视着他的汉尼拔。“很好吃，”威尔说，“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

“你就坐在那看我吃吗？”

汉尼拔的视线在地板上短暂地停留，然后回到威尔拿汤匙的手上：“你想让我出去吗？”

“没关系，你可以留下。”

汉尼拔照做了。他看着威尔把土司泡进汤里，毫不优雅地吸着面条，抬起碗喝净最后一滴面汤。尝起来不像是鸡肉，滋味浓烈，但比牛肉或猪肉更微妙。

威尔低头看着空碗。“我想念这个。”他说。

“我也是。”汉尼拔声音平静，但他放在床单上的手紧握成拳，骨节发白。“三年太长了。”

“对我来说不只三年。”

“你忘了柯戴尔的味道。”

威尔的脸皱成一团：“别把那个和你的手艺相提并论。那个很恶心。”

“生肉大多很恶心。我们得感激普罗米修斯赐予的火种。”

“他仍在为此付出代价。”一瞬间，威尔眼前出现汉尼拔化作雄鹰啄食普罗米修斯肝脏的景象。一报还一报（You play, you pay.）。他摇摇头。“我们就要走吗？”

“是的。你能骑摩托吗？”

“可以，但不知道能坚持多久。我睡了大半天了，现在还是很累。”

“只要抱紧我就好。”

威尔想起他们坠落的时候，浮出海面时他将汉尼拔紧紧拥在怀里。“我可以做到。”他说。

汉尼拔端走托盘。威尔跟着他走进厨房，看着他洗碗。尸体不见了，连一滴血迹都没留下。威尔没有问。他们迟早要说起这事，威尔心知肚明，但不是现在，不必是现在。

汉尼拔擦干手，伸进兜里，掏出威尔的结婚戒指，放在掌心里递给他。“之前你的胳膊和手开始发炎肿大，我很担心。我想你应该会想拿回去。”

他说了谎，威尔也回敬以谎言。“我以为掉在海里了。”他接过戒指。汉尼拔收回手。威尔食指和拇指间那枚戒指反射出窗户透进来的微光。他把戒指放进口袋里。

*

汉尼拔给威尔的那个背包里大多是医疗补给，还有几份证件和一些现金卷在塑料袋里放在最底下。汉尼拔袖子下藏着一把匕首，刀鞘绑在前臂上。他原本也要威尔带一把，但威尔摇摇头。

“如果你想要的话可以带上那人的枪。”汉尼拔说。

“不用了，谢谢。”如果那人拿枪来追他们，汉尼拔也一样必须杀了他。这个想法没有让威尔感觉更好，也没有更糟。即便他要哀悼丧命于汉尼拔之手的受害人，也不该从这个陌生人开始。

那辆摩托车是哑光黑色，光面轮胎，一眼看不出品牌和型号。威尔坐到汉尼拔身后，手在背后抓紧车座。头五分钟还平安无事，直到他们离开比较平坦的大路，开上一条泥泞小道。第一次颠簸时威尔就差点从车上摔下去。

他双手放在汉尼拔肩膀上，感受着那处肌肉的缓慢动作，汉尼拔的肩颈适应着他的抓握。车头灯下的道路是一片锈红的泥浆。两侧的树越来越高，湿热的空气中虫子嗡嗡乱飞。不知道这里是国境以南的哪个角落。威尔还没看到路牌之类能看出当地语言的东西。说不定他们已经身处世界另一头。

摩托车持续的震动让威尔的肩膀疼得更厉害了，一侧脸颊开始火辣辣地疼。疲倦如同伟大的红龙般悄声无息地接近。他顺着小路抬头看，穿过树丛的罅隙，月亮还差一丁点半满，他们坠崖大概已经过去一星期了。

他们的坠落那么漫长。威尔几乎不记得摔进海里的冲击，只记得那下极疼，不知怎的他几乎是一瞬间松开了汉尼拔。他无法忍受离开汉尼拔独自死去的念头。

威尔倾身向前，完好的那侧脸颊贴上汉尼拔脊背，双手从汉尼拔肩膀下滑到腰间，身体贴得更近，感受着在他双腿之间那具结实躯体散发出的源源暖意。汉尼拔动了动，扭了扭脖子，一手轻轻搭上威尔膝头。

威尔一定是睡着了，因为他中间惊醒了好几次，要不就是倒向一边快摔下车，要不就是汉尼拔伸手抓住他胳膊护着他。小路上时断时续的单调颠簸，漆黑一片的四周，汉尼拔的体温，都让他陷入睡眠。他双臂环在汉尼拔腰间，感受着两人加速的心跳。

破晓之前，他们终于离开泥泞小路，开上大道，看见了大海。汉尼拔在一处崖边乱石旁停下车。崖边长着一棵小树，被风塑成扭曲的形状。崖下，大地伸入海洋。汉尼拔扶他下车，他们肩并肩站在岩上，眺望着波涛。

“我们有麻烦了吗？”威尔问。

“现在这种情况下，什么才算‘麻烦’？”

“上次你逃亡的时候，我发现你住在佛罗伦萨的豪华宫殿里，出入宴会和艺术博物馆。刚刚你杀了个人，半夜离开镇子。差别还挺大的。”

汉尼拔弯下身子坐在岩石上，一手按着身侧的伤口。“我在佛罗伦萨的时候并无意维持现状或逃避追捕。”

“你现在想了？”

汉尼拔抬头看着他：“你不想吗？还是你宁愿拉着我再跳一次崖？我想这次应该能一劳永逸。”

威尔向下看了看。海浪拍打着崖底乱石，掉下去必然粉身碎骨，最后葬身鱼腹。“一次就够了。”他说。

他从口袋里掏出戒指，透过圆环看出去，地平线从墨色转变成破晓前的鱼肚白，天空和树林逐渐清晰。威尔想她不太可能想要回戒指。如果是从他尸首上的遗物是另一回事，但不是现在这样。现在，戒指只会意味着他的生还，意味着他遗弃她是出于自身意志，而非迫于无奈。

“我本来没注意到戒指不见了。”他对汉尼拔说，“在你还给我之前。”

“我本来可以扔了它。但我想看你怎么处置。”

他将戒指放在掌心掂量了一会，甚至向后扬起手臂，但他想起茉莉从来不像他这样热爱大海。于是他走到小树旁，用袖口擦净戒指上的指纹，然后挂在一根小枝上。戒指随风而动，在渐亮的晨曦中闪着微光。也许会有人发现这枚戒指，然后付诸更美满的用途。

*

在泥泞中跋涉了一整晚后，威尔以为要找个只收现金的简易旅馆住下，或是在某个废弃谷仓藏身一日。虽然有了这种心理准备，但当他们来到一栋现代风格的别墅时，他也并没有很惊讶。这栋房子四四方方，全是玻璃和混凝土结构，矗立在未知名字的海域边。

“这是你的吗？”汉尼拔把沾满泥浆的摩托车推进车库的时候威尔问道。汉尼拔把摩托车停放在一台浅灰蓝色的敞篷捷豹旁。

“你是指车还是房子？”

“随便哪个。”

“房子是租来的。车是我的。两天前送到的。房子里备好了我们的食品和衣物。”

“我们要住在这吗？”

汉尼拔默默地看了他一会，然后扶着他的肩膀引他走进屋里。“我们先在这歇几天，等你的伤势稳定了再走。你需要休息。昨晚那样的旅程能免则免。”

“我睡了一会。”

“我知道。你好几次差点摔下车。”

威尔耸耸肩：“感觉上没那么糟糕。想吃点东西。”

“我得先看看你的伤口。”

拾级而上，主卧占据了整个二楼，整面后墙都由玻璃建成。玻璃幕墙延伸到浴室，威尔淋浴时能透过雾气和水滴将大海的波澜尽收眼底。

浴室洗手台上放着汉尼拔拿来的衣物。挺括的深色丹宁牛仔裤和粉色衬衣。汉尼拔也换过衣服了，一手扶着玻璃墙，穿着卡其长裤和白色polo衫，领口敞开，一副游客装扮，与这栋房子正相配，昨晚的装束则与摩托车相配。

汉尼拔给威尔肩上的伤口换了药，给脸上换药前停了下来，将威尔的脸转到正对光线的方向。

“痊愈之后会很难看吧？”威尔说。

“很可能。”汉尼拔微微蹙眉，张嘴却欲言又止。

“没关系。”威尔说，“我不在意。”他觉得留个疤也不错，既是对过往的留念，也是警示着他的本性。他抬起手要去摸伤口，但汉尼拔一把捉住了他的手腕。

“我刚清理干净。”汉尼拔温和地说。他把纱布贴好，然后重新握住威尔的手腕，两只手指摩挲着外侧的骨节。“疤痕也许会很难看。”

 _但你不会_ 。威尔看着汉尼拔修长的手指，等着他用优雅的措词表达这意思。汉尼拔做不到，或者他选择不说出口，但也没关系，他们都心知肚明。

“午饭吃什么？”威尔问。

“你想吃什么？”

“这是你第一次问我这个问题。”

“这是我这么多年第一次问别人这个问题。”

他的话让威尔露出微笑。“你端来什么他们就吃什么，毫无怨言？”

“别人通常如此。”汉尼拔说。

“我也通常如此。”

“不过我现在还是问你了。”

他的食指缓慢地摩挲着威尔的腕骨。威尔觉得一阵温热的刺痒爬上后颈，他垂下眼，避开汉尼拔炙热的视线。“我不知道你有什么。”他说。

“我也不知道。一起看看？”

威尔点头的时候感觉自己同意的东西远不只午餐。

*

厨房里储备着生活必需品，冰箱里有一些新鲜蔬菜、红葡萄以及火腿。威尔一面就着流理台上的碗吃葡萄，一面看汉尼拔烹饪。他要了烤芝士三明治，一方面是因为他想吃，另一方面是想看汉尼拔会用什么食物来搭配。威尔暗自打赌一定有鱼子酱或者鹅肝，然而汉尼拔做得很简单。土司放在平底锅上烤，切达奶酪开始融化外流。汉尼拔用的是酸种面包和冰岛黄油，但除了番茄和火腿薄片外没再加其他馅料。

他们在屋外类似码头的长长木甲板上吃了晚餐。海浪拍打在脚下的岩石上。阳光洒在威尔脸上，他闭上眼睛。清凉的海风吹过来，在他皮肤上溅上星星点点海水。

他醒过来——或者说结束神游的时候，看见汉尼拔蹲在他身旁，一手拿着针筒，另一手放在威尔手腕上。威尔猛地抽回手臂，差点整个人从椅子上跳起来，肩上传来一阵剧痛。

“那他妈是什么？”

“抗生素。我之前一直给你静脉输液。我下午到镇上可以拿到药片，但我不想耽误你用药。”

汉尼拔没动。威尔一手盖住眼睛，身体放松了一点，不过还是没让汉尼拔碰自己的手臂。“你之前也给我打过针，光疗的时候。我记得针头的触感，你抬头看我。其他的记不太清了。”

“是的，”汉尼拔说道，微微停顿了一下，“我做错了。我那时以为你需要出口来发泄，需要自由来看清你自身的蜕变。”

“我一直清楚自己可能会蜕变成什么。”

“是的，我错看了你。不只那时，还有许多次。今后不会再错看你了。”

威尔看了看阳光下泛着寒光的针头。“抗生素。”

“是的。”

威尔伸出手臂。他只有两个选项：相信汉尼拔，或者不信。对汉尼拔的信任已支撑着让他走到今天。一路上尽管伤痕累累，但他并不后悔。汉尼拔用酒精棉给他的臂弯消毒，注射药剂后抽出针头。他俯下身，直到威尔只能看见他的头顶，双唇轻柔地印在针口上。

威尔小心翼翼地缓缓吸气。

“有什么需要我从镇上带回来的吗？”汉尼拔问，“除了抗生素以外？”

威尔想说他要一起去，然后想到汉尼拔为了拿到抗生素可能不得不做的事。毕竟现在莱克特医生开了处方也没法拿到药。“我没什么需要的。”威尔说。

汉尼拔徘徊着，他温暖湿润的吐息落在威尔的皮肤上。“好的。我过一两个小时就回来。请尽量休息一下。”

汉尼拔站起身离开了。几分钟后，威尔听见摩托车发动的轰鸣。

*

一小时过去了。两小时过去了。已经到了傍晚，汉尼拔却还没回来。威尔没力气也没胃口吃晚餐。他拖着身体上楼，脱掉衣裤，只剩四角内裤，然后爬上床，注视着落日西沉。他们正在不知道哪个国家的西海岸。海面上金色和腥红的余晖在他紧闭眼睑后留下的残像明亮得不可思议。

在黑暗中醒来，知道房里不止他一人。他一动不动，保持呼吸平稳，但还是被发现了。

“我不想吵醒你。”汉尼拔说。

“没事。”他声音嘶哑地说道。威尔咳嗽了两声，坐起来开灯。汉尼拔正坐在床脚，穿着昨夜的T恤和牛仔裤，脸上溅了泥浆和血迹。他的左眼淤青着，肿得睁不开。威尔朝他伸出手，却在半空中停住了：“你没事吧？”

“碰到了一点小麻烦。”

威尔艰难地从床上起身，把汉尼拔拉进浴室好仔细看看他受伤的眼睛。“我去拿冰块。”他说。

汉尼拔点点头，弯腰靠在洗手台上。威尔回来时，他身上只穿了一条干净的运动长裤。汉尼拔看着镜中的威尔。威尔认得他那副表情：汉尼拔隔着牢房的透明塑料墙壁望着他时就是这副表情，敌意、绝望和渴求，糅在一处。

“我就在这儿。”威尔说。

“我知道。”

“真的吗？你的样子仿佛我在千里之外。”

汉尼拔的视线落在自己双手上。他刚拿毛巾擦干手，将毛巾整齐叠放。威尔读懂了他筋疲力尽的姿态和用力撑在洗手台上的手掌，于是把冰袋贴到汉尼拔颈后。

汉尼拔打了个寒战闪开了，转过来面向威尔，怨恨地看了他一眼。威尔忍住笑把冰袋递过去，汉尼拔接过冰袋慢慢敷在眼皮上。

“来。”威尔说着向床走去，听见汉尼拔跟在他身后。

“楼下有另外的卧室。”汉尼拔说。

“真不错。”威尔爬上床，邀请般拉开被单。

“我是说我可以睡到别的卧室去。”

“你真以为我没听懂？”

“不。”

汉尼拔坐在他身边，姿势僵硬，出于警觉，大概也出于伤口和脊背上的新伤带来的疼痛。威尔一手贴在最严重的那块淤青上，汉尼拔的身子靠过来，发出一声几不可闻的叹息。

“躺下。”威尔告诉他。

汉尼拔照做了，威尔关了灯。他们面对面躺着，月光从玻璃幕墙照进房间里，照在汉尼拔瘦骨嶙峋的身体上。他在牢里时看起来一直很消瘦，如今更瘦了。他将冰袋放在一边，在床垫上伸出一只手，快碰到威尔脸颊时停了下来。

“没事的。”威尔说。

汉尼拔没受伤的那只眼睛也闭上了。“你这么肯定，却毫无依据。”他的食指游弋过威尔的鼻梁，然后落在嘴唇上。

“你打算告诉我出了什么事吗？”威尔说。

“你没问我那人是怎么死的。你没问我要去哪，甚至没问我们在哪个国家。你不能怪我觉得你不想知道。”

“所以你这是在保护我咯？晚了几年了。”威尔说话的时候汉尼拔一直摸着他的嘴唇。威尔轻轻咬住他的手指，含在齿间，力度几乎不会留下牙印。尝起来有点香皂的味道。威尔垂下眼，视线被汉尼拔的手和床单占满。

汉尼拔把手抽走，又摸上威尔的眼窝。“你有什么想要的吗？”他问。

“我不知道。有的，比这个更多。”

汉尼拔挪近了，和威尔枕在同一只枕头上，近在咫尺。“多多少？”

威尔感觉到汉尼拔的气息掠过自己的嘴唇。“千代说我不懂暴力之外的影响手段。”

汉尼拔几不可闻地轻笑一声，一手扶住威尔的后脑勺，闭上双唇吻在威尔嘴上。“她不像我这样了解你。”

威尔倾身亲了汉尼拔淤青肿胀的眼皮，用舌尖尝了尝味道。汉尼拔将呻吟含在嘴里，但威尔觉得那声音回荡在自己身体里。那块皮肤尝起来有金属的味道，又咸又热。他舔舐着那里，汉尼拔双手一把捉住他。

“我们要去哪里？”威尔问。

“阿根廷。”汉尼拔有点喘不过气来，“我在门多萨附近的山里有栋房子。”

“到了那里你会杀人吗？”

“你想要我杀吗？”

“我不确定我想要什么。”威尔说。

“你想要我吗？”

“是的。是的，我想要你。”威尔笨拙地向汉尼拔挪动，直到他俩从胸膛到大腿都紧紧贴在一起。汉尼拔轻柔的叹息吹在他后颈上，双臂环住了他。威尔一手按着汉尼拔脑后的头发，细软的发梢滑过他指尖。

“那么其他一切都不重要。”汉尼拔说，“我等了你这么久，威尔，我可以再等一会。”

“如果我回答不呢？”

“你已经食髓知味了。”

“喜欢吃培根的人很多，但大多数人都不愿意亲手去杀猪。”

汉尼拔又亲吻了他，又软又暖的嘴唇印在绷带的边缘。“要是超市买不到培根他们就会的。我可以等。”

“你可能还得等很久。”

“即使永远等下去也值得。”

 

**-END-**


End file.
